I Cherish You
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: A oneshot filled with a church, flowers, bridesmaids, groomsmen, a bride and a groom...It's the Penweed wedding! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N **_I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. I do not own the song "I Do Cherish You" by 98 Degrees either. I know that the song is a song from the 1990's and not the 1960's but I felt that it fit well with the story. I hope that you enjoy and please read and review I'd greatly appreciate it...Any constructive criticism is helpful...anyways on to the story..._

* * *

The church was filled with fifty guests as she took her place behind her bridesmaids. Corny came up besides her and smiled.

"Ready to go Penny" he asked her.

"I've never been more ready" she answered taking his proffered arm. Over the years he had become a good friend.

Seaweed was waiting at the other end of the aisle wearing a crisp tuxedo with a red rose in the lapel. The reverend was from the church Seaweed and his family attended every Sunday. Link stood besides him looking dashing in his own tuxedo.

**All I am, All I'll be  
everything in this w****orld  
All that I'll ever need is in your eyes  
shine and let me in**

Penny wore a strapless ivory gown with a floor length skirt. The bodice was intricately inlaid with a vine design. Her hair was half up with a veil that went halfway down her back and covered her face. Her bridesmaids wore strapless red dresses with floor length skirts. They all wore shoes with a small heel to keep the dresses an inch or so off the ground. Penny held a bouquet of red and yellow roses. The bridesmaids each carried a smaller bouquet of pink and red roses.

Penny's bridesmaids included Tracy, Inez, Noreen, Doreen, and Amber. The groomsmen included Link, Mike (Inez's boyfriend), Fender, IQ, and Duane. They were all wearing matching tuxedos. The other council members were among the guests.

The organ started to play and everyone stood. One of Seaweeds cousins was the flower girl and when the doors were opened she started making her way down the aisle. Amber followed by Doreen, Noreen and Inez started walking slowly. Tracy turned around and smiled at Penny before following Inez. Once they were all at the end of the aisle it was time for Penny to go.

"Don't be nervous" Corny told her.

"I'm excited, not nervous" Penny replied.

"Alright, well it's time" he responded grinning at her. He viewed her like a daughter.

A huge smile grew on Penny's face as they turned to walk.

When Seaweed saw Penny at the other end of the aisle a huge smile formed on his face and Link had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running to her.

Penny walked alongside Corny. Guests took pictures of her as she walked by them. She reached Seaweed and Corny took her hand giving it to Seaweed.

**When you smile I can feel  
all my passion unfolding  
your hand brushes mine  
and a thousand sensations seduce  
me  
Cause I**

**I do cherish you  
for the rest of my life  
you don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to  
you  
If your asking do I love you this much  
I do**

"Thank you Corny" both bride and groom said.

Penny took her place by Seaweed never letting go of his hand. She turned to Tracy who helped her with her veil. Reverend Jones opened his book.

"Who gives this woman" he asked.

"I do" Corny answered. He wore a tailored black tuxedo with a red rose in his lapel. He sat by Maybelle after giving Penny away.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join these two people in holy matrimony" he continued.

Penny had a hard time paying attention to the reverend. All she could see was Seaweeds happy face staring back at her. She knew that she was just as happy.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace" he said.

This caught Penny's attention. She knew that there were many people that still objected to an interracial couple but she didn't believe any of her guests felt that way. To her relief no one said anything.

Penny turned and gave Tracy her bouquet. She then turned back to her groom.

**In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Stil****l with all my heart  
'Til my dying day**

"Seaweed J. Stubbs wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Seaweed replied.

"Penelope Lou Pingleton wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Penny replied.

Penny and Seaweed grinned at each other. Reverend Jones turned to Seaweed.

"Now repeat after me I Seaweed J take you Penelope Lou to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Seaweed J take you Penelope Lou to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

Reverend Jones turned to Penny.

"Now repeat after me I Penelope Lou take you Seaweed J to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Penelope Lou take you Seaweed J to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"Do you have the rings" he then asked Seaweed. Seaweed then turned to Link who reached in his right pocket and produced two gold rings. He placed them in the reverends book.

"Seaweed please take the ring and place it on Penelope's left ring finger"

Seaweed took Penny's ring which was gold with silver beading around the edge and placed it on her left ring finger up to her knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed" Seaweed said pushing the ring the rest of the way on her finger so that it rested next to her engagement ring which consisted of a small diamond on a simple gold band.

Penny grinned tears in her eyes as she looked at her left hand.

"Now Penelope please take the ring and place it on Seaweed's left ring finger"

Penny took his ring which was pure gold and placed it on his left ring finger up to his knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed" Penny said pushing the ring the rest of the way onto his finger. Seaweed then took Penny's left hand in his.

Reverend Jones smiled as he said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Seaweed smiled as he dipped Penny and kissed her passionately. He then stood her back up. Maybelle was wiping her eyes. Corny sat besides her and looked very proud. On the other side of the aisle Edna Turnblad was weeping as if Penny was her own daughter. Wilbur smiled at the young couple.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Seaweed J Stubbs" Reverend Jones told the crowd. Everyone cheered as Penny took her bouquet then she and Seaweed walked down the aisle holding hands followed by Tracy and Link, Inez and Mike, Noreen and Fender, Doreen and IQ, Amber and Duane. **  
**

**I do cherish you  
for the rest of my life  
you don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to  
you  
If your asking do I love you this much  
I do**

When they got into the foyer of the church Penny kissed her new husband.

"We did it!" she said.

"We certainly did Mrs. Stubbs" Seaweed replied.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that" Penny told him.

"Me too" he replied.

"I'm just sorry that my mom wasn't here to see this. I wish she could just accept you" she said.

"Me too baby, but don't dwell on that now. We have tons of friends and family waiting to congratulate us. I hope you're prepared" he said

"Oh no I don't like the sound of that" Penny responded.

"It won't be that bad" Seaweed replied kissing her.

All of the bridesmaids came towards Penny and hugged her then they hugged Seaweed. The groomsmen patted Seaweed on the back and hugged Penny.

"I'm so happy for you two" Noreen and Doreen both said.

"Now we are sisters!" Inez practically squealed.

"Pen, Seaweed we love you guys" Tracy and Link told them.

"I'm so glad that we became such good friends" Amber said.

There were more "congratulations" before the bridesmaids and groomsmen went outside the church. They lined up and threw rice at Seaweed and Penny as they walked down the steps of the church. Seaweed stopped Penny halfway down the steps and kissed her then they walked the rest of the way to the awaiting car.


End file.
